elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Jokes
Jokes – książka napisana przez Buthę Sunhous. Opisuje w rubaszny sposób spojrzenie na rasy Tamriel. Treść Oryginał= Jokes by Butha Sunhous "How is your wife," asked Zalither. "She's in bed with laryngitis," replied Harlyth. "Is that Argonian bastard back in town again?" "I keep seeing spots before my eyes." "Have you seen a healer?" "No, just spots." A big Nord named Julgen was set on by a gang of thieves. He fought them furiously, but in the end, they beat him into semiconsciousness. They searched his pockets and discovered that he only had three gold pieces on him. "Do you mean to tell us you fought us like a mad lupe for three lousy gold pieces?" sneered one of the thieves. "No," answered Julgen. "I was afraid you were after the four hundred gold pieces in my boot." During the War of Betony, the Bretons in the Isle of Craghold were under siege for several days. After the island was liberated, Lord Bridwell found the ruins of the castle where a crowd of survivors were hidden away in the dark. It was going to be a difficult job freeing them, as part of the roof had collapsed trapping them all within. Bridwell stuck his head in the only opening and shouted to the Bretons below: "Are there any expectant mothers down there?" "It's hard to say, your Lordship," said a young woman. "We've only been down here for a few days." An elderly Breton met with an contemporary of his at a guild meeting. "Harryston, old man, I wanted to express my sympathy. I hear that you buried your wife last week." "Had to, old boy," replied Harryston. "Dead, you know." Why was the Sentinel army so useless during the War of Betony? The cannons were too heavy, so all three garbage scows sunk. What does a new Sentinel private learn first as a combat technique? How to retreat. What is the thinnest book in the world? Redguard Heroes of the War of Betony. A Dark Elf man killed his wife after catching her making love with another man. When the magistrate asked him why he killed her instead of her lover, the man replied, "I considered it better to kill one woman than a different man every week." A Dark Elf woman was being shown around Daggerfall. When she was shown the magnificent Castle Daggerfall, she smiled sweetly to her guild and whispered, "It reminds me of sex." "That's odd," said her guild . "Why does our Castle Daggerfall remind you of sex?" The Dark Elf sighed, "Everything does." Yelithah told Vathysah that she was having dinner with a Dark Elf named Morleth that night. "I hear he's an animal," said Vathysah. "He'll rip your dress right off you." "Thank you for telling me," said Yelithah, "I'll be sure to wear an old dress." How do separate sailors in the Khajiiti navy? With a hammer and tongs. "This orchard has sentimental value to me," said Mojhad, the Khajiit, to his friend, Hasillid. "Under that tree, for example, is where I first made love. And that tree, is where her mother stood, watching us." "She watched you while you made love to her daughter?" said Hasillid, clearly impressed. "Didn't she say anything?" "Meow." What do you call a Wood Elf who doesn't lie or cheat or steal? A dead Wood Elf. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Dowcipy spisane przez Buthę Sunhous „Jak tam twoja żona,” pyta Zalither. „Leży w łóżku z zapaleniem krtani,” odpowiada Harlyt „Ten argoniański bękart znowu jest w mieście?” „Ciągle widuję plamki przed oczami.” „Widziałeś się może z medykiem?” „Nie, ciągle tylko plamki.” Wielgachny Nord imieniem Julgen został namierzony przez bandę złodziejaszków. Bił się z nimi żywo, lecz w końcu, zdołali go poobijać do stanu półświadomości. Przeszukali jego kieszenie i zdołali odnaleźć przy nim jedynie trzy monety. „Czy chcesz nam powiedzieć, że biłeś się z nami jak szalony wilk za trzy zaszczute sztuki złota?” rzucił jeden z bandytów, „Nie” odpowiedział Julgen „Bałem się, że szukacie tych czterystu monet z mojego buta.” Podczas Wojny o Betonię, bretoni na Wyspie Craghold byli oblężeni przez kilka dni. Gdy wyspa została uratowana, Lord Bridewell odnalazł ruiny zamku, gdzie tłum ocalałych skrył się w ciemnościach. Miał to być trudną ich uwolnić, gdyż część sufitu zapadła się więżąc ich wszystkich wewnątrz. Bridewell wsadził swą głowę w jedyne otwarcie i krzyknął do Bretonów pod nim: „Są tam jakieś matki przy nadziei?” „Trudno powiedzieć wasza lordowska mość,” powiedziała młoda kobieta. „Jesteśmy tu dopiero of kilku dni.” Podstarzały Breton spotkał się ze swym rówieśnikiem na spotkaniu gildii. „Harryston, staruszku, chciałem podzielić się z tobą wyrazami sympatii. Słyszałem, że tydzień temu pochowałeś swoją żonę.” „Musiałem, panie dziejaszku,” odpowiedział Harryston. „Umarła, dajesz wiarę.” Dlaczego armia Wartowni była taka bezużyteczna podczas Wojny o Betonię? Armaty były tak ciężkie, że wszystkie trzy felerne salary zatonęły. Czego nowy szeregowy w Wartowni uczy się jako pierwszej techniki bojowej? Jak wykonać odwrót. Jak się nazywa najcieńsza książka świata? Redgardzcy bohaterowie Wojny o Betonię. Mroczny elf zabił swoją żonę po przyłapaniu jej w akcie z innym mężczyzną. Kiedy magistratura spytała się go, czemu zabił ją miast kochanka, mąż odpowiedział, „Uznałem, iż lepiej jest zabić jedną kobietę niż innego faceta co tydzień.” Mroczna elfka była oprowadzana po Daggerfalu. Kiedy pokazano jej wspaniały Zamek Daggerfall, uśmiechnęła się słodko do jej przewodnika i wyszeptała, „Przypomina mi to seks.” “To dziwne,” odpowiedział przewodnik. „Czemu Zamek Daggerfall przypomina ci seks?” Elfka wzdychnęła, „Tak jak wszystko inne.” Yelithah powiedziała Vathysah, że tej nocy będzie jadła obiad z mrocznym elfem imieniem Morleth. „Słyszałam, że jest on prawdziwym zwierzęciem," powiedziała Vathysah. “Zedrze on z ciebie twą suknię." "Dzięki za przestrogę,” odpowiedziała Yelithah, "Przyjdę w starej sukience." Jak odseparować żeglarzy khajiickiej marynarki? Szczypcami i młotem. “Ten sad ma dla mnie sentymentalne znaczenie,” mówi Mojhad, khajiit, do swego przyjaciela, Hasillida. „Pod tym drzewem, na przykład, po raz pierwszy uprawiałem miłość. A to drzewo, stoi tam, gdzie stała jej matka, nas obserwując." „Oglądała was, gdy uprawiałeś z seks z jej córką?" Spytał Hasillid, widocznie zaskoczony. „I nic nie powiedziała?" „Miau." Jaki jest leśny elf, który nie oszukuje ani nie kradnie? Martwy. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki